


Another Exit

by SpookyCBites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyCBites/pseuds/SpookyCBites
Summary: John gets ready to leave.
Kudos: 2





	1. Blue Necktie

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly as it is.

John stood in his room on his 22nd birthday, blanking out as usual. It doesn’t take long before excitement runs through John’s thoughts once again as he remembers he has no time left. John quickly dons some fancy looking clothes to make himself presentable for the big day, topped off with a necktie quickly thrown on backwards from the rush. While moving towards the exit, John knocked over a chair which clacked onto the ground and bounced near the half open window. John took a moment to look out the window and watch as the cloudy sky lifted up into a clear blue before he left his home. When John went looking for his friends, he found he was left hanging.


	2. Red Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave spills ink all over his comics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it all at face value.

Dave Strider sits at his desk with a pen in hand, having moved onto hand drawing his comics. The comics are as awful as ever and for every fan that praises his work, two more berate it. Dave never listened to either and made the comics purely for himself. It was about noon when Dave heard John calling to him. Confused, Dave looked out his window, showing nothing but the smoggy city air. Dave would then relax and go back to his desk and… quickly open the closet next to the window! The closet is completely empty and Dave carefully closes it, never letting his guard down as that prankster friend could come out from anywhere. He might even be chuckling his trousers off watching Dave search his own room like a paranoid lunatic. 

_ “That’s fine.” _ Dave thought.

_ “He’ll come out eventually, be it the closet or whatever metaphor. Just gotta keep cool.” _

Dave once again goes to his desk and sits down, resuming the finishing touches on his latest sweet bro and hella jeff comic when John’s voice speaks up once again, this time as a whisper into Dave’s left ear. Dave jumps, knocking over his red ink which proceeds to pour out all over the comic. When Dave turns he’s greeted with John, standing there with his goofy buck toothed smile.

“What the hell?! John? What makes you think you can just sneak up on me like that?!”

John’s mouth moves, but Dave can’t hear the words, and on getting a closer look, John doesn’t look quite right, as if he was somehow not physically there. All the while the comic’s page becomes completely covered in the flowing red ink, which then starts to drip off the table. 

“What?” 

As John speaks, it comes through in a barely audible whisper.

“You’re gonna have to speak up, bro, I still can’t hear you.”

John rolls his eyes and beckons for Dave to come closer, all the while his figure becomes progressively clearer to Dave.

“Oh no way, this is definitely one of your pranks. You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

John shakes his head and continues to beckon Dave, who is still suspicious, but decides to humor John regardless, it’s been so long since he saw his buddy after all.

It was then that John grabbed Dave’s ink covered arm and led him out of the metallic smelling room.

**Author's Note:**

> Will you find what you're looking for?


End file.
